White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (2015 video game)/gallery
Gallery Trailers WhiteDay Mobile Teaser|White Day Mobile (Beta) Teaser - 3/14/2014 - first promotional video when the title was still a mobile port. 인벤 화이트데이 모바일 영상 2|White Day Mobile video 2 Webzine 'Inven' 인벤 화이트데이 모바일 영상 3|White Day Mobile video 3 Webzine 'Inven' Conference White Day Remake Mobile|Conference White Day Remake / Mobile - 취재 화이트데이 모바일, "부분유료화 없이 8,800원으로 판매된다" 화이트데이 학교라는 이름의 미궁 CG 트레일러|White day:A Labyrinth Named School (Remake) CG trailer 화이트데이 모바일 초반 플레이 (오프닝~설지현 조우)|White Day Remake - Mobile (Android) Early-Play (From opening, gameplay introduction to encounter with Ji-hyeon) Whiteday PlayStation VR Teaser Official |White Day Remake - PlayStation VR Teaser 화이트데이, 게임패드 조작(beta) 프리뷰|White Day Mobile Beta Update Preview - King Real and Gamepad Support. White Day (Remake) Some Dubbing parts ( ENG Sub Dub ) Low Quality 화이트데이 영어 더빙 확인 영상 |White Day English dub video (Kor Sub) White Day Launching Trailer (EN)|Official Trailer White Day Trailer (Steam)|PC (Steam) Trailer 1 화이트데이 학교라는 이름의 미궁 PS4 개발 발표 티저|PS4 Korean version (ROI Games) - Teaser Trailer for Presentation ホワイトデイ：学校という名の迷宮|Mobile Japanese version (FUNPLE STREAM) - Trailer White Day - Teaser Trailer - Coming August 2017!|PS4 English version (PQube) 화이트데이 학교라는 이름의 미궁, 4번째 히로인 '유지민'의 성우 이지현을 만나다.|White Day, New female chracter Yoo Ji-min's Voice Actor Lee Ji-hyeon Interview 화이트데이 학교라는 이름의 미궁 PC PS4 트레일러|White Day A labyrinth named School PS4 / PC ver Trailer (Korean) White Day A Labyrinth Named School - New Adventure Trailer|White Day A labyrinth named School PS4 / PC ver Trailer (English) DLC Trailers 화이트데이, 크리스마스 의상 프로모션 영상 (White Day ALNS, Christmas Costume Promtion movie) 화이트데이, 비치웨어 신규 의상 프로모션 영상 (White Day ALNS, Beachwear Costume Promtion movie) Covers File:22.jpg|Original "Korean" Cover image File:WD_Icon_(Eng).png|Original "English" Cover image White_Day_LITE.png|Altered Cover image (English Lite Ver) White Day Alternate Google Play Cover Icon (English).png|Altered Cover image (English Ver) 665183393 preview WhiteDay steam 2m.gif|Promotional Animated Cover image for the PC Version, featuring a Ghost face with titular "White Day" font. Whiteday PS4 cover small.jpg|White Day PS4 Cover (English) White_Day_PS4_JPN_Cover.jpg|White Day PS4 Cover (Japanese) White_Day_PS4_KOR_Cover.png|White Day PS4 Cover (Korean) Logos File:The_School_White_Day_Logo.png|Title Logo (English) - Final File:WhiteDay_Remake_Logo_(Eng).png|Title Logo (English) - Old File:WhiteDay_(remake)_Logo.png|Title Logo (Korean) Promotional The School White Day.png|Promotion Background (English) - Final white day a labyrinth named school old english title promo bg.jpg|Promotion Background (English) - Old whiteday-remake-intertitle-facebook.jpg|Promotional Background (Korean) Whiteday_pc_steam_preview_01.png|Promotion Background (English) - Old (Steam version) Whiteday_remake_img1.jpg|Banner whiteday-remake-so-yeong and hui-min.jpg|Promotional image depicting So-yeong and Hui-min. whiteday-remake-promo poster.jpg|Promotional image showing Ji-hyon, Seong-ah, So-yeong, developer and publisher name. whiteday-remake-comingsoon.jpg|"오래 기다렸지 COMING SOON" Image showing text flipped horizontally. Whiteday-remake-limited edition-0.jpg|2015 - Mobile Limited Edition package. (Backpack, O.S.T CD, Artbook, Umbrella, Note, Pen, Testimonial letter with L-holder, Game Download code, Limited Edit Costume ) Whiteday-remake-limited edition.jpg|White Day (remake) - 2015 - Mobile Limited Edition package Sold out Image. whiteday-remake-g-star guerilla event.jpg|G-star (game fair in Korea) guerilla event. Haunted Head Ghost Umbrella. White Day (2015)_Promo_Real Horror.jpg|Promotional Image White_Day_JPN_img_char01.png|Character Introduction 1 (Japanese localization mobile ver) White_Day_JPN_img_char02.png|Character Introduction 2 (Japanese localization mobile ver) White_Day_JPN_img_char03.png|Character Introduction 3 (Japanese localization mobile ver) White_Day_JPN_img_char04.png|Character Introduction 4 (Japanese localization mobile ver) White_Day_PS4_JPN_char01_shizuku.png|Character Introduction 1 (Japanese localization PS4 ver) White_Day_PS4_JPN_char02_sayaka.png|Character Introduction 2 (Japanese localization PS4 ver) White_Day_PS4_JPN_char03_hikari.png|Character Introduction 3 (Japanese localization PS4 ver) White_Day_PS4_JPN_char04_hina.png|Character Introduction 4 (Japanese localization PS4 ver) White_Day_PS4_JPN_char05_yamamoto.png|Character Introduction 5 (Japanese localization PS4 ver) ※Caution - The Protagonist's name of Japanese localization has changed. The introduction page of Japanese mobile version has an incorrect mark. White_Day_PC&PS4_KOR_char.png|Character Introduction (Korean PC&PS4 ver) Concept Art character-min-xs.png|Hui-min character-soyoung-xs.png|So-yeong Character-jihyun.png|Ji-hyun Character-sunga.png|Seong-ah whiteday-remake-exterior concept.jpg|Yeondu High School Backside Exterior Concept Art from Facebook page. White_Day_JPN_Promotional_image.jpg|Promotional Concept Art image (Japan) White Day PS4 PC Yoo Ji-min Cover Concept Art.jpg|Cover concept art for the NA/EU Version for PS4/PC Screenshots From game and trailers. Whiteday - 1.png|Game Title Opening Whiteday mobile(2015)- 3R.png|Game Start Menu Whiteday - 2.png|Choose the difficulty Mode Menu Whiteday mobile(2015)- 3.png|Opening Movie Whiteday mobile(2015)- 4R.png|Opening Movie Whiteday mobile(2015)- 5.png|Description of the operation Whiteday mobile(2015)- 6.png|Start point Whiteday mobile(2015)- 7R.png|First floor notice board (changed Save Point) Whiteday mobile(2015)- 8R.png|Reflection in mirror (New feature) White Day Remake - Head Demon Head Ghost Lunch Lady.gif LabyrinthA school.png LabyrinthA.png Woman in the cabinet.jpg Baby remake.jpg Doppel remake.png Screenshot 2015-12-04-21-33-58.png Screenshot 2015-12-04-21-34-10.png Screenshot 2015-12-04-21-37-04.png Ghost tree in remake.png Pen remake.png First aid kit remake.png White Day-Remake-Ji-won-1.png Vending machine remake.png Coffe can remake.png Coin remake.png Soybean milk remake.png whiteday-remake-seong-ah takes huimin to vent.jpg whiteday-remake-bong-gu.jpg whiteday-remake-classroom.jpg whiteday-remake-eun-mi.jpg whiteday-remake-mobile.jpg whiteday-remake-so-yeong.jpg Diffi.png Second grade.png Kyeong-hui.png Start Loading.png|Start Loading (Eng) Opening Movie (English).png|Opening Movie (English) Game Title Opening (English).png|Game Title Opening (English) Game Start Menu (English).png|Game Start Menu (English) Choose the difficulty level Menu (English).png|Choose the difficulty level Menu (English) Collection List Menu.png|Collection List Menu Colection Play Rank.png|Collection Play Rank Collect Old Figurine.png|Collect Old Figurine Downloadable Content Menu (English).png|Downloadable Content Menu (English) Loding.png|Loding Image Start point (English).png|Start point (English) First floor notice board & Instruction (English).png|First floor notice board & Instruction (English) Dialogue choices 1.png|Dialogue choices 1 Dialogue choices 2.png|Dialogue choices 2 English subtitles Scene.png|English subtitles Scene Text Messages (Eng).png|Text Messages (Eng) A Note from the Class President (English).png|A Note from the Class President (English) = Cleaner's Memo Magazine Pick-up Instructions (English_School Document).png|Magazine Pick-up Instructions (English_School Document) School Ghost Stories (7) (English).png|School Ghost Stories (7) (English) Felt-Tip pen.png|Felt-Tip pen : (Marker) pen Coin (Eng).png|Coin (Eng) Soy Milk (Eng).png|Soy Milk (Eng) Language Option in Setting Menu_1.png|Language Option in Setting Menu (Subtitle) Language Option in Setting Menu_2.png|Language Option in Setting Menu (Voice Dub) Screenshot 20160404-181647-WhiteDay 2015-A Note from the Class President-0.png The Attendance Ghost.jpg Ji-hyeon-shhhhh.jpeg Yeondu Highschool Remake.png|Yeondu HighSchool Exterior. Student Department Office (Remake).png White Day Remake - Seong-Ah.png|Seong-ah as she appears in the PlayStation VR Version teaser. Mi-suk-remake-2-full.png|Mi-suk at the music room, New building. Na-hyae-Remake.png|Na-hyae. (writing on the chalkboards ghost) Spider Long Hair Lady Ghost-Remake.png|Spider Ghost. PC & PS4 Version whiteday_pc_steam_preview_01.png|White Day - PC (Steam) - Preview 1:Wallpaper whiteday_pc_steam_preview_02.png|White Day - PC (Steam) - Preview 2 whiteday_pc_steam_preview_03.png|White Day - PC (Steam) - Preview 3: Seol Ji-hyun and Kim Seong-ah whiteday_pc_steam_preview_05.png|White Day - PC (Steam) - Preview 4: Lee Bong-gu whiteday_pc_steam_preview_06.png|White Day - PC (Steam) - Preview 5: Classroom whiteday_pc_steam_preview_07.png|White Day - PC (Steam) - Preview 6: The Housemistress Spirit whiteday_pc_steam_preview_04.png|White Day - PC (Steam) - Preview 7: Lee Hui-min in Main Building 1F Whiteday_ps4_01.jpg|White Day - PS4 - Preview 1 : Kim Seong-ah in Restroom Source Rink Whiteday_ps4_02.jpg|White Day - PS4 - Preview 2 : Lee Hui-min Whiteday_ps4_03.jpg|White Day - PS4 - Preview 3 : Hiding in the restroom Whiteday_ps4_04.jpg|White Day - PS4 - Preview 4 : In the Restroom Whiteday_ps4_05.jpg|White Day - PS4 - Preview 5 : In the Workshop Whiteday_ps4_06.jpg|White Day - PS4 - Preview 6 : The Tree Ghost Whiteday_ps4_07.jpg|White Day - PS4 - Preview 7 : Seol Ji-hyun and Kim Seong-ah Pure white apple uniform costumes Whiteday_ps4_08.jpg|White Day - PS4 - Preview 8 : Title LOGO White_Day_PS4_ENG_01.jpg|White Day - PS4 - Preview 9 : English trial version White_Day_PS4_ENG_02.jpg|White Day - PS4 - Preview 10 : English trial version White_Day_PS4_ENG_03.jpg|White Day - PS4 - Preview 11 : English trial version White_Day_PS4_ENG_04.jpg|White Day - PS4 - Preview 12 : English trial version White_Day_PS4_ENG_05.jpg|White Day - PS4 - Preview 13 : English trial version White_Day_PS4_ENG_06.jpg|White Day - PS4 - Preview 14 : English trial version White_Day_PS4_JPN_01.jpg|White Day - PS4 - Preview 15 : Japanese trial version White_Day_PS4_KOR_01.jpg|PS4 version UI White_Day_PS4_KOR_02.jpg|PS4 version UI White_Day_PS4_KOR_03.jpg|The New version has improved the Game effects. Other Images whiteday-remake-teaser-2014-03-16.jpg|Whiteday Teaser site from 2014 whiteday-remake-20150116195043_9208.jpg|Alpha Version - (Preview) - Notice: the original map being used. whiteday-remake-20150116194400_8697.jpg|Alpha Version - Multiplayer Mode (Delete) whiteday-remake-Roi Games team.jpg|Developers and South Korean Manhua artist, Yoon Tae-ho (Participated in Ending scenario arrangement) whiteday-remake-Roi Games 2015.06.29 recording scene.jpg|2015/06/29/ : Prof. Hwang Byungki, and Soprano: Yun Insuk (alternate:Yoon In-sook) and Staff. Labyrinth (2015) Re-recording Work in Recording studio. White Day (2015)_Beta Inventory.jpg|Photo About an Beta version in Showcase. [ Translation:Delete F2P and multiplay mode.] White Day (2015)_Beta Character Artwork Son Dal-su.JPG|The initial introduction image White Day (2015)_Beta Character Artworks.JPG|The initial introduction image White Day (2015)_Beta Multiplayer.jpg|Photo About an Beta version in Showcase. [ Translation:Delete F2P and multiplay mode.] White Day (2015)_Beta Save Collection_In-hyup.JPG|Prototype - The Exorcist mode White Day (2015)_Beta Save Collection_Lee Hui-min.JPG|Prototype - The Scenario mode: Play to each chapter.paid White Day (2015)_Model Polygon Count.jpg|Model Polygon Count White Day (2015)_Beta Showcase 2 Seol Ji-hyun.jpg White Day (2015)_Beta Showcase.jpg|Introduction about an Beta version in Showcase. The presentation of 'WLNS remake' at G-Star (1) Yoo Ji-min.jpg|Introduction of New Character in PC & PS4 version Source Rink The presentation of 'WLNS remake' at G-Star (2) New Ending collection.jpg|New Ending collection in PC & PS4 version Source Rink Ghost Story Screenshot 2015-12-04-22-26-38.png Captain collection.png Fox spirit collection.png Misuk collection.png Mermaid, water demon collection.png Ghost tree collection.png Woman in the closet collection.png Doppel ghost collection.png Na-hyae-0.png Spier collection.png Mannequin collection.png Collection kyeong hui.png Update related images whiteday-remake-update.jpg|December 14, 2015 - Update Poster. white day google play promo.jpg white day google play promo janitor b.jpg white day google play promo janitor.jpg Hui-min's Costume -Dandy guy-.jpg|Hui-min's Costume [ Dandy guy ] : when achieving certain conditions in game. So-yeong's Costume -Eleganta one-piece dress-.jpg|So-yeong's Costume Dress : when achieving certain conditions in game. Seong-ah's Costume -Hot girl-.jpg|Seong-ah's Costume [ Hot girl ] : when achieving certain conditions in game. Ji-hyeon's Costume -Simple Lady-.jpg|Ji-hyeon's Costume [ Simple Lady ] : when achieving certain conditions in game. Bong-gu's Costume-Solemn Memory-.jpg|Bong-gu's Costume[ Solemn Memory ] :when achieving certain conditions in game. Dal-su's Costume -Bikers-.jpg|Dal-su's Costume [ Bikers ] : when achieving certain conditions in game. White Day Costumes-Nightmare of Christmas DLC.png|White Day Costumes - Nightmare of Christmas DLC - KRW 3,300. White Day Costumes-Dream of Christmas DLC.png|White Day Costumes - Dream of Christmas DLC - KRW 3,300. 토깽이 와 멋쟁이(Bunny & Dandy) Costume.png|White Day Costumes - Cutie Rabbit & Snappy Dresser (토깽이 와 멋쟁이) DLC -KRW 2,200 냥이 와 베어본구 (Kitty & Bear'bone'gu) Costume.png|White Day Costumes - Kitty Kat & Skeletal Bear (냥이 와 베어본구) DLC - KRW 2,200. 햄스터 와 호돌이 (Hamster & Tiger) Costume.png|White Day Costumes - Hamsteroo & Tiger Patrol (햄스터 와 호돌이) DLC - KRW 2,200. White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform.jpg|White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform. [ Korean word,"사과" is homonym. This word means apple and apology.] Next-> White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform (So-yeong).jpg|White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform. [ It is a double entendre: FREE costumes for the initial purchase White Day:ALNS (remake) iOS ver users.] ' Next ->' White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform (Sung-ah).jpg|White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform. '' Containing the company's apology for delayed the release of the iOS version.'' White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform (Ji-hyeon).jpg|White Day Costumes - Pure white apple uniform. costumes for the initial purchase iOS ver and Will be Paid-for sales since February(iOS&Android)